Aishteru
by Loser
Summary: Ren and Horo goes out to buy some lightbulbs for Anna. Then suddenly, trouble arrives... What happens next? [Yaoi oneshot: RenHoro]


**Aishteru**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King because I'm not Hiroyuki Takei. I also do NOT own any company… even if I wished I did. –sniff- ;;**

**This is Fiction rated T, as in for 13 and above… ;P**

**Yaoi pairing: RenHoro**

**Contains some swearing here if you don't mind… 'coz I swear. XD**

**I don't write as good as the others because I really suck at the first place… XP**

**Oh yeah, this is my first fic so R&R… :D**

* * *

Ren's POV

_Aishteru_

If I can merely tell him the truth, but he just aggravates me so much, I hate it… I hate him… he's just an unintelligent, silly, dim-witted, senseless, foolish, idiotic, reckless, impractical, childish, inane, absurd, asinine and STUPID imbecile…

* * *

The Funbari Onsen… clean, spotless, uncontaminated, peaceful, calm, quiet… 

"NOOOO!"

Well, almost. Except for Anna's ritual or what we call the Anna-needs-something-so-you-have-to-give-it-to-her ceremony. I admit as well as the others do that she is quite a pain in the ass. Well, life goes on, I'm used to it. We take turns to follow this everyday practice of Anna's, although, wait, I remember! Uh-oh.

"Okay, whose turn is it now?" Yoh yawned.

"I just washed the dishes, mopped the floor and swept leaves." Ryu went in like a drunkard and was knocked-out with all the work.

Well, I guess it's Ren and Horo's turn."

"NANDATOO!"

Okay, so I may be used to it. But this is just insanely wrong. I can't work with this baka Ainu!

* * *

"You two. My lampshade had busted lights on it. See, it won't open. Replace 'em. I want them fix by 2pm or your dead." 

"Ye-yes, ma'am."

* * *

We walked downtown. It was just like a minute ago when we fought. 

'_It doesn't matter anymore? That's all you're gonna say! IT DOESN'T MATTER ANYMORE! I'm your friend… don't I matter?'_

Not both of us had a word. None of us spoke. And finally, we reached the building. We entered this elevator, with freaky pinky flowery designs. Yeesh. Makes me shudder.

I looked up at the unusual numbers on top of the elevator door that indicates the level. Hey, I like numbers. But I don't know what you call that thing. Well anyway, things were going great. Almost…

Suddenly, the elevator stopped. The lights started flickering. And the machinery started to make a fading sound. It was BUSTED! At a time like this! Holy crap…

Horo started to call Kororo so I tried launching my oversoul, but wait, Bason? BASON! WHERE ARE YOU WHEN I NEED YOU! Grrrr… Please do NOT make this even worse…

"It's no use Horo, there's a shaman trying to ambush us."

"It could be Hao!"

"No you baka, if it was Hao or his pesky minions, they could've attacked us a direct hit!"

"You got a point there."

Wait… I'm talking to the baka. What the hell am I thinking about? There is no time to think about that! We are stuck in a freakin' elevator!

"FOR THE LOVE OF DUMPLINGS!" I started to shout… whoopsie.

"…"

"Holy shit did I just say that?"

Horo started to chuckle. It was pretty cute I admit. I kinda gave him a little smirk, too.

"Ne, Ren… I'm sorry, for this morning. You know the-"

"It was nothing. I'm sorry, too. I started to think about it and-"

Horo and I started to sit down and leaned on the wall. We started sharing stories when we were kids. His stories were quite funny actually… I didn't even realize that I was already giggling myself. Then Horo…

"Ren I, I really am sorry about saying those stuff. I said those because… because what I really meant to say was… was…"

Horo pulled me to his chest and embraced me tightly. I only had my eyes wide open. I rested my head on his chest and hugged him back. We both started to shed tears. I looked up at him and his lips touched mine which meant…

"Aishteru"

* * *

Fic with no point… I actually started postin' this fic in the airport. Kinda bored with all the waitin'. Just had this idea when we were riding the elevator. Ehehe, I'm imagining stuff. Hope you liked it though… R&R! Ja ne :D 


End file.
